


a lesson in romantics.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: ALL THE GAY, F/F, Girls Kissing, Rare Pairings, shrugs myself into oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Rina offers to give Nanami lessons on intimacy.





	a lesson in romantics.

 

There was something about this woman that bugged Nanami to no end.

Was it how gorgeous she was? Or just her unyielding confidence?

Maybe the effect she had on all men within a 10 mile radius?

How _perfect_ she seemed?

Either way, Nanami crossed her arms and grumbled to herself as she watched Rina trying to paw her way into Flik’s _‘heart’_ that evening. It seemed the mercenary was her newest conquest of sorts, and Nanami certainly wasn’t jealous at all about it.

Truthfully she refused to acknowledge that she had an attraction to the man, mostly because she knew Flik would never spare a second glance upon her in that sort of way.

Still, she had managed to convince Leona to smuggle some rum into a drink or two of hers. The woman was hesitant, but one look at the brunette had needlessly displayed what Nanami had been upset over. It had always been a weakness to help out Riou and Nanami in any way that she could, even if that way was probably not the most ideal situation to do so in.

“Riiioou, did you do your training today?” Nanami slung her arm around her brother’s shoulders.

“Uh...yeah.” Riou looked at her oddly. One glance over at Leona to see how the woman threw up her hands in defeat made him grimace. “Nanami you haven’t been drinking have you?”

“Course not. You know I’m not old enough _shhhh_..” Nanami mumbled to him, though the hint of alcohol lingered on her breath.

Riou sighed. It wasn’t as if his sister hadn’t managed to have a drink in the past, but he couldn’t recall seeing her _this_ far gone before either.

“Just drink some water soon okay?”

“Yea-yeeaaah. Lets sit over here!” Grabbing onto his arm, she dragged him over to the table where Flik, Viktor, and Rina currently sat.

Flik pointed at Viktor accusingly. "You nabbed the last of the treasure from that castle though.”

The statement made Viktor practically roar in laughter as he spoke. “Only because it was collapsing anyway. Come on, we needed traveling money. Besides you were out of commission for nearly a week after that. I had to take care of your ass.”

Flik rolled his eyes as Viktor summarized the tale of how they had escaped after Barbarossa had been defeated.

“Sounds like it was quite a lonely journey with it just being the two of you.” The gypsy took the opportunity to refill Flik’s glass from the pitcher nearby before leaning back closely against his shoulder. Her breasts were very obviously resting against the man’s arm.

“Uh..I guess, but Viktor knows how to keep it interesting.” Flik was nervous having any woman being so forward with him, partially because it was another woman who wasn’t...well he didn’t want to dwell on that too much. The alcohol loosened his inhibitions, but not enough for him to let Rina completely have her way with him.

“Someone has to with how much of a tight ass you are.” Viktor had to dodge the now empty pitcher being thrown at him by Flik.

“He’s not wrong. That whole time in Greenhill I thought you were gonna have an existential _freak out_.” Nanami interjected, staring at him from across the table.

Flik leaned in closer to the center of the table, keeping his tone low just in case the girl was nearby. She always seemed to be creeping around the corners when he least expected it. “Hey, it’s not my damn fault I had Nina tracking me like a hawk-”

“Stiiiill...you got all bent out of shape at me calling you ‘Teacher Flik’. I called you _daddy_ once too and-” Nanami was cut off as Flik smacked his hand over the girl’s mouth. Viktor was already laughing so hard that he practically fell out of his chair with beer spilling out over his arm in the process.

The tales continued on for a while longer, ending with Viktor and Flik exiting the tavern to pass out in their appointed rooms.

Riou was about to escort his sister to her room, but Rina’s hand rested on his arm to stop him.

“I’ll take care of her. You should head to bed handsome. Can’t have our leader collapsing again~” She purred out the last bit affectionately.

Riou nodded, entrusting the woman without question before saying a quick good night and heading upstairs to his room on the 5th floor.

The past hour Riou had been tending to Nanami, ensuring she had gotten some water into her system despite her being insistent that she _wasn’t_ drunk. The effects of the alcohol had made her feel more relaxed if anything, so she wasn’t too far gone at that point.

Still it was odd having the woman she had silently seethed over most of the evening helping her back to her room. Nanami could’ve walked just fine on her own, and for a majority of the time she did. The cool air that passed through the castle sobered her up a little more, and by the time she returned to her room she had a sense of reason about her once more.

“Uhh..thanks I guess.” 

She turned to go into her room, being more than surprised to hear Rina following in after her.

“Nanami I think I know why you don’t like me being so close to Flik.”

The sudden statement made Nanami freeze in her tracks.

Not even turning around, she heard the door closing with a soft thud.

“You like him don’t you?”

Forcing herself to look back at the woman, the initial glance had her immediately side-stepping away from Rina who approached her closely.

The panic effectively shot within her in that moment.

Nanami leaned further back, pressing against the wall in her attempts to evade Rina’s hand reaching out running against her cheek. It wasn’t like it was a terrible feeling since she had really soft hands it was just..

“W-What no, no no no- and he has feelings for someone else anyways so-”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you have feelings for him.”

Nanami went silent. The dark-haired woman leaned in closer, letting the aroma of her perfume fill the space between them. It made Nanami lose track of her thoughts even more.

What was wrong with her? She’d always disliked Rina right so why..

“Let me make you feel better.”

Brown eyes fluttered open in shock at feeling Rina kissing her seconds later. For a moment Nanami squirmed against the wall, but hands on her shoulder to secure her in place and lips pressing harder on her own made her mind go blank.

Rina pulled back, taking in Nanami’s flushed features before she started on her next task. “I’ve seen you almost naked a few times before..but now I want to actually see it.” She whispered in a telling way, reaching down to tug at the shirt covering Nanami’s frame. Pulling it off to see the thin bra there, she reached to rid the girl of that too which had Nanami inhaling a little nervously.

“Shh..consider this practice for the real thing.” Rina smiled, her lips almost curving into a smirk as she moved Nanami to have her lie down on the bed instead of being against the cold wall. Hovering over her, she slowly began to pull at her pants, dragging the panties along with it to have the younger woman naked beneath of her.

“Tell me if you want me to stop..” The gypsy said softly, lips parting while she kissed down to the pair of perky breasts awaiting her.

“I..It’s fine..” Nanami stared at the ceiling, exhaling slowly as she tried to remember how she had gotten into this situation.

Her crush on Flik was apparently all too obvious and she needed lessons...but...

“Mmm..even though you’re a little rough around the edges..you’re very pretty.” Red lips brushed over the brunet’s left breast, clutching the right one gently before she licked and bit onto the nipple. “I’ve thought about how you might look like this quite a few times..if I have to admit it..”

For some reason that confession had Nanami feeling an sudden longing, the wetness dripping out against her inner thighs and making her writh in a slightly desperate manner.

“Speaking your thoughts especially about what you want to do to him is also good.”

A warmth of what had to be a tongue traced at her hip, moving lower and lower until it slid along the lips of her pussy. Nanami clutched at the sheets beneath of her, the shock and unease being dashed away from her thoughts with how the elusive woman’s tongue dragged to part her outer lips and touch upon her clit.

Fingers danced at her entrance, teasing and waiting until a soft plea was heard. One entered, feeling the wetness that was there and practically leaking out already.

“It’s good to tease at first..make him want it..” Rina muttered, the seductress continuing in her advances as she swirled her tongue on and around the girl’s clit once more.

Steadily another finger was added, twisted inside deeply and rubbing along her soaked walls in just the right way. The warmth of that tongue continued on her clit, and Nanami found herself unraveling rather quickly now.

“Don’t stop please..” Nanami begged, any inhibitions lost as she could feel her body growing warmer, her legs spreading even more and hips rolling up into each lick and touch the woman made on the lower half of her body.

The warmth of her cum was felt on the gypsy’s tongue. Tasting her made the woman moan, the tip of her finger rubbing lightly along her clit only to have Nanami gasping and shaking more. The traces of cum leaked further, allowing Rina to divulge in the sweet taste of it until the girl was licked clean.

Nanami tried to block out the realization that her first sexual encounter of any kind had been with a woman..and that woman was Rina.

“Mm..that was rather pleasant.” Rina stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulders while looking over Nanami’s naked and utterly wrecked body.

“Let me know if you need a brush up on these lessons any time.”

With a wink the older woman turned, exiting the room and leaving the girl to her raging thoughts on the insanity of what had just occurred.

Grabbing a pillow and burying her face into it, Nanami tried to convince herself this was the stupidest thing she had done yet.

She was proven wrong though when she appeared on Rina’s doorstep a few nights later, only to be lured in with a knowing smile by the gypsy.


End file.
